Machi Komacine/Image Gallery
|-|Appearance= Machi character.png|Machi head shot Machi 2011.png|Machi's Full body appearance Genei machi.jpg|Machi's Anime design Machi_2011_Design_2.jpg|Machi's tracksuit design Machi portrait.png|A portrait of Machi Machi Portrait.png|Another portrait of Machi Machi (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Machi (1999) Machiryodan8.jpg|Young Machi (1999) |-|2011 Anime= Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Young machi.png|A young Machi Feitan, Paku and Machi after Phantom Troupe create.jpg|Machi, Pakunoda and Feitan during the founding of the Phantom Troupe machi2011.png|Machi's first appears in Heavens Arena Hisoka & Machi.png|Machi about to heal Hisoka's arms Machi About Heal Hisoka's Arms.png|Machi stitches Hisoka's arms together Nen Stitches.jpg|Machi's Nen stitches Machi repairs hisoka's arm.jpg|Machi repairing Hisoka's arm Nen Staches.gif|Machi's Nen Threads Pink Hair Girl Reattach Hisoka's Arm.gif|Machi repairing Hisoka's arm Machi-4.jpg|Machi looking at Hisoka The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City 2011.png|Machi, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City MachiNenThreads.png|Machi with Owl caught in her Nen Threads Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Machi 2011 tracksuit.jpg|Machi in her "date" with Nobunaga Machi in her tracksuit.jpg|Machi in her tracksuit MACHI AND NOBUNAGA.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise Machi and Threads.jpg|Killing some Mafia members ScreenShot016.jpg|The Phantom Troupe look at the paper detailing whom the Nostrade Bodyguards are Machi in their hideout.png|Machi in their hideout Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Machi gives her opinion to Chrollo Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Machi's nen.jpg|Machi using Gyo Machi & Shizuku fight.jpg|Machi & Shizuku get ready to fight Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku.jpg|Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku machi pull threads.png|Machi tries to catch Killua before he gets away Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Confronting Paku.png|Machi and Pakunoda going against Feitan and Phinks Machi memory bullet.jpg|Machi gets shot by Pakunoda's memory bullet Shot by memory bomb.png|Machi shot with the Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Machi watch Pakunoda grave.jpg|Machi watches over Pakunoda's grave Machi 26.jpg|Machi's close up shot Machi G.I.png|Machi in Greed Island Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Nobunaga, Machi, and Hisoka on Greed Island Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Machi calls out Kalluto from the shadows Hc Machi.png|Machi as she appears in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Machi first appearance 1999.png|Machi's first appearance Machi watching hisoka's fight.jpg|Machi watching Hisoka's match against Gon machi combing her hair.png|Machi combs her hair while watching Hisoka vs Gon Machi's nen thread 2.jpg|Machi's Nen thread Machi nen stitches 1999.jpg|Machi's Nen stitches Machi repairs hisoka's arm 1999.png|Machi repairs Hisoka's broken arm Hisoka and machi 1999.jpg|Machi delivers a message to Hisoka The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City.png|Machi, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Machi table.png|Machi with her hair down Machi tracksuit.png|Machi disguises herself Machi and Nobunaga.jpg|A date with revenge Machi with hair down.png|Machi's appearance with her hair down Episode 58.png|Nobunaga and Machi searching for their stalkers Machi's reaction.jpg|Machi's reaction when paired with Hisoka ImagesCA1KH495.jpg|Machi prepares for the mission Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Machi capture.png|Machi captures Killua and Gon Nen-threads.jpg|Machi's holds the boys captive Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Machi greed island ova A.PNG|Machi as she appears in the Greed Island arc Machi greed island ova B.png|Machi in their headquarters |-|Manga= Machi close up.png|Machi in Heavens Arena Chap 71 - Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew.png|Nobunaga, Franklin, Machi and Feitan arrive in Yorknew City Chap 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disguise.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise Chap 89 - Machi and Nobunaga in disagreement.png|Machi and Nobunaga disagreeing with each other Chap 97 - Machi.png|Machi kills several Mafiosi with her Nen threads Chap 100 - Hisoka and Machi backstage.png|Hisoka and Machi backstage Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Machi and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Chap 110 - The Spiders move out.png|The Spiders move out Chap 111 - Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku confront their pursuers.png|Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku confront their pursuers Machi threatens Hisoka.jpg|Machi threatens Hisoka Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Machi ranks 6th in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 055.png|Machi on the cover of Chapter 55 chapter 078.png|Chapter 78 Chapter 075.png|Chapter 75 8.png|Chapter 92 4 Septembre Part 12.jpg|Chapter 113 4 Septembre Part 17.jpg|Chapter 118 |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening Phantom troup opening 4.png|Machi in the fourth opening Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Machi and Chrollo on the cover for the Phantom Troupe Arc Character Songs.png 765750posteryorkshin.png|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Machi and the Phantom Troupe prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Hunter X Hunter - Movie - Large 50_thumb.jpg|Machi using her Nen threats to trap the puppets Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png|Chibi Phantom Troupe members as seen in Phantom Rouge |-|Merchandise= MachiMBH.jpg PCMachi.jpg |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc 2011 Volume 10 Textless.png|Machi on the cover of Volume 10 The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Episode_51_OP.png Episode_51_OP_2.png Episode 97 OP.png Machi Poster.png|Machi poster Machi_-_Doll_Festival_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Machi's Doll Festival outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars Machi_-_Valentine_Ver_-_Hunter_x_Hunter_Battle_All_Stars.png|Machi's Valentine outfit - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars machi tracer.jpg|Machi's "Tracer" card machi tracer (2).jpg|Machi's "Tracer" card machi stretch thread.jpg|Machi's "Stretching & Pulling Threads" card machi stretch thread (2).jpg|Machi's "Stretching & Pulling Threads" card 48 xMachi01.jpg 49 xMachi02.jpg 00000137.jpg|Machi's Christmas version card machi christmas 2.jpg|Machi's Christmas version card machi valentine.jpg|Machi's Valentine version card machi valentine (2).jpg|Machi's Valentine version card machi control threads.jpg|Machi's "The Girl Who Controls Threads" card machi control threads (2).jpg|Machi's "The Girl Who Controls Threads" card machi reliable instinct.jpg|Machi's "Reliable Instinct" card machi reliable instinct 2.jpg|Machi's "Reliable Instinct" card machi lovely acupuncture.jpg|Machi's "Lovely Acupuncture" card machi lovely acupuncture 2.jpg|Machi's "Lovely Acupuncture" card machi tanabata 1.jpg|Machi's Tanabata version card Machi--3.png machi feelings for danchou.jpg|Machi's "Feelings towards the leader" card machi feelings for danchou (2).jpg|Machi's "Feelings towards the leader" card 00000419.jpg|Machi's Summer card 000004192.jpg|Machi's Summer card 26789177.jpeg 26800045.jpeg Machi_Automn_ver_-_Kira.png Machi card 1.jpg Machi card 2.jpg 13 xMachi09.jpg 75 xMachi11.jpg 76 xMachi12.jpg 97 xMachi13.jpg 98 xMachi14.jpg 135 xMachi23.jpg 138 xMachi24.jpg 139 xMachi25.jpg 154 xMachi26.jpg 155 xMachi27.jpg 164 xMachi28.jpg 165 xMachi29.jpg 173 xMachi31.jpg 174 xMachi32.jpg 177 xMachi31.jpg 178 xMachi32.jpg 179 xMachi33.jpg 180 xMachi34.jpg 52 xMachi41.jpg 53 xMachi42.jpg 78 xMachi45.jpg 79 xMachi46.jpg 86 xMachi47.jpg Machi--4.png 91 xMachi49.jpg 92 xMachi50.jpg 119 xMachi53.jpg 120 xMachi54.jpg 138 xMachi57.jpg 139 xMachi58.jpg 146 xMachi59.jpg 147 xMachi56.jpg 142 aMachi.jpg 142 bMachi.jpg 31 xHisoka&Machi 1.jpg 32 xHisoka&Machi 2.jpg 09 xMachi59.jpg Machi--5.png machi feelings for danchou.png|Machi's "Feelings towards the leader" chibi 00000419.png|Machi's Summer chibi 00000032.png|Machi's standard chibi 00000188.png|Machi's second standard chibi 00000137.png|Machi's Christmas chibi 00000145.png|Machi's Valentine version chibi 00000215.png|Machi's "Entering School" chibi 00000223.png|Machi's "Reliable Instinct" chibi 00000348.png|Machi's Tanabata version chibi 12011538(197).jpg 12011538(150).jpg Machi Chibi (1).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (2).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (3).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi 4.png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (5).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (6).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (7).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (8).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (9).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (10).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi (11).png|Machi Chibi Machi Chibi--.png 00001585.jpg 00001575 (1).jpg 00001575.jpg 12011538(162).png tumblr_nnovtkVwBo1rebtzoo3_1280.jpg Casino Ver (1).png Machi_-_Casino_ver_-_Kira2.png Machi_-_Casino_ver_-_Kira.png 12011538(182).png tumblr_npib68iHp51r1ccfvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npib68iHp51r1ccfvo2_1280.jpg 00001484.png 00001608.png 12011538_4_1.png 12011538_64_.png 12011538vcx_334_.png machi chibi valentine.png Machi 01.jpeg Machi LR Card-Sea 2015 Special ver.png|Machi LR Card - Sea:Special ver Machi LR+ Card-Sea Special Ver.png|Machi LR+ Card-Sea Special Ver Machi LR Card-Sea 2015 Special ver-Chibi.png Hisoka And Machi.png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (2).png Summer Festival 2015 ver - Part 2 (5).png Summer Festival 2015 Ver - Part 2 (1).png Machi-11.png Machi12.png HxH Cards-87 (3).png Machi Card-347.png machi card 01.png machi card 02.png Machi chibi 01.png Machi card 03.png Machi card 04.png Machi card 05.png Card751.jpg -HxH Chibi- (2).png Machi - eagle eye.jpg Machi card 06.png Machi - 2014 Halloween ver - Card.png 137 cMachi.jpg Machi_-_2014_Halloween_ver_-Kira.png Machi - 2014 Halloween ver - Card+.png Machi Card 120.jpg Machi Card 121.png Shizuku & Machi.jpg Machi Card 122.png Machi Card 122(plus).png Machi - New Year Ver Kira.jpg Machi Card 123.png Machi_Card_123(plus).png Machi_Card_123(plus)_2.png Machi Chibi 02.png Category:Image Gallery